


I'll Come To You

by buckedz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckedz/pseuds/buckedz
Summary: Bad calls need instant remedy.Under the moonlight, with the sound of waves crashing.×××Also edited version to honour the 911 POC Week 2020.Day 4: "I didn't think you would be here." + love
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	I'll Come To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirrius_Akiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/gifts).



Today, the 118 had a bad call. They were lounging around, talking and laughing when the bell rang loudly, yelling for the team to be quick and sharp.

It was a girl. She was barely a kid. She was the same age as Christopher. And Eddie was scared for her life, for his life. This call was never meant to turn out this way. This was supposed to be handled by the police, not the firefighters. Because her mom— Alicia's mom was pointing a gun towards her, eyes all wild and crazy.

And Eddie was taken back to when he was fifteen, the situation was all too familiar. The screams, the tears, but he survived.

"Ma'am, please. We can sort this out, but I really need you to put the gun down," Bobby said, voice calm but firm as always. Buck and Eddie were standing beside him, not daring to move. Then, the girl stared at Eddie, silently begging him to save her. She was truly scared. She was crying as she curled herself into a ball, making she looked so fragile and vulnerable.

"Shut up! Or–or I'll kill her!"

Alicia understood the words.

"Alicia, you're gonna be okay, you hear me?" Eddie suddenly spoke.

Alicia heard but she kept on crying.

Eddie cautiously stepped forward, "Ma'am, don't do this. This isn't what neither of you deserve. You can lower the gun and we can talk about this. We–we can find other ways to resolve—"

The woman turned towards him, and the gun pointed at him now. Eddie was ready for the impact but it never came. It left him in shock and watery eyes.

"Eddie, no!" Buck shouted, trying to surge forward and pull Eddie into his arms, desperate to protect him but Bobby was holding him back. Eddie didn't seem aware of his surrounding. Buck watched him intensely. Anger was boiling inside of him. Though, he knew he shouldn't risk any movements or sounds because he had quite a vision of what will happen if he took the risk.

"You don't know what the fuck I've been through," the woman gritted out and continued, "this little bitch made my life a wreck. This bitch was the reason my husband died! She took away everything from me! She doesn't deserve to live." She was shaking and Alicia was still crying. Eddie spared Alicia a terrified glance.

The waves of terrible emotions crashed into him, and the memories too.

Eddie begged, "No, everyone deserves to _live_." He paused, remembering the scene, his father on the ground, emotionless. "Look at me," Eddie instructed, the woman's eyes was wide with anger, confusion, and death and before Eddie could say anymore words, the gun was shot.

He blinked and the tears spilled from his eyes, watching the scene with horror. Alicia was limped against the floor.

The gun was freed from the woman's hand by Bobby.

Hen and Chimney rushed in to check on the girl.

After a few tries, Hen shook her head and Chim stared at her before looking down.

Eddie was too late to catch her hands.

He was too caught up in his own thoughts to do better.

And then, he was being dragged back by a pair of strong hands. It was Buck. Buck dragged him out of the house and into the fire truck. Buck took off his helmet and was asking him questions out of worry and Eddie just stared at him. No emotion.

"Eddie, do you hear me? You're freaking me out, man." Buck gripped his shoulder, hard and demanding, before trying one more time, a little softer.

"Eddie?"

Eddie finally registered everything in and he looked up at Buck, tears threatening to spill again, "She died." And then they spilled.

Buck clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, "It's not your fault, Eddie. There was nothing any of us can do."

Eddie pushed the hand that was gripping his shoulder off and stayed silent for the rest of the ride to the station.

Once they arrived at the station, Eddie was on auto-pilot. Nothing was muttered. No actual conversation he was involved in. He was spacing out and Bobby was starting to get worried. And of course, Bobby let him off early. Eddie almost yelled when he was trying to convince Bobby that he was doing fine. Then, Bobby gave him a knowing look and he just surrendered.

In the locker room, Buck was waiting for him, but Buck made no move to ask him anything. Just staring at him intensely until he talks.

"Bobby sent me home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Buck." He said flatly. And Buck immediately stood up, "I'll drive you home, Eddie. I can ask Bobby—"

Eddie glared at him, "I can take care of myself, _Evan_ ," and walked out of the locker room. The sun had just set and he thanked the Lord that it's Thursday because Christopher was staying over at Abuela's.

Buck had sent him an apology text one hour later.

_I didn't mean to make you mad. I just want to make sure you're okay, Eddie. Sorry?_

Eddie huffed out a breath and rubbed his face with his hands before gulping down his beer. Buck didn't deserve any of his anger. It was his own trauma and it's just easy to get scared, shock and angry then spat out at the person who understands him the most. It was easier than having to talk it out. And he felt like an asshole.

Which was why he texted Buck ten minutes before his shift ended.

_Come over. Please._

Buck's chest constricted at those words and his head thumped for a few seconds. As soon as his shift ended, he replied.

_I'm on my way._

Buck expected to go inside and having a talk with Eddie. Maybe playing Mortal Kombat and purposely losing to Eddie if it meant that Eddie will feel better. However, none of that happened. As he arrived in Eddie's driveway, he saw Eddie at the front porch, sitting on the stairs with his eyes focused on his phone. Eddie had looked up and started to stand up then walking towards him. Buck did the same and they met halfway. Buck looking utterly confused, and Eddie looking so exhausted and guilty.

"Eddie, what happened? Why are you outside? Did you lock yourself out or what?"

Eddie can't and would never hide the smile when Buck got into this mode. He found it very endearing.

"I did not lock myself out."

Buck's eyebrows scrunched even more.

Eddie sighed, looking down, "It's just–I feel suffocated. I need some fresh air."

The dots in Buck's head connected themselves and resulted in Buck's soft smile. Very understanding as he said, "Let's go for a ride," and he slung his arm across Eddie's shoulders.

They had done this quite a few times.

"I'm kinda hungry here. So, I'll drive-thru McDonalds. Is that fine?" Buck asked as he closely watched Eddie fastened the seatbelt before taking a very deep breath. Eddie met his eyes for the first time after the incident in the locker room, "That's fine, Buck." He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Buck was still staring at Eddie— his eyes holding back thousands of emotions. Eddie didn't say a word. He let the moment washed both of them. He rarely got this chance. For Buck to look at him like this. Like, he was genuinely care for Eddie. _Dios, I'm only a man._

Buck nodded a little too late and they went off.

After getting some food and drinks, Buck drove around, taking a longer route. It was ten past midnight and the cold breeze was starting to seep through both of their bodies, offering calm energy. Eddie was still quiet but he seemed less tense than before. Buck didn't try to initiate a conversation because he knew Eddie. An Eddie in distress needs as much as space and time to clear his head.

Then, Buck took a turn, heading towards the beach. There's a party, apparently, so Buck settled for parking a little further away from it. He wanted a time alone with Eddie. That's all.

Buck took out the blanket he kept in the trunk from their previous late-night-beach-talking. This time, without Christopher, surely felt different. But, he knew that Eddie didn't want Christopher to see him like this. Sullen and disturbed.

They sat down, foods laid out. The waves were soothing to the ears, the moon was bright, the party was distinct. Eddie took another breath as Buck gobbled down the food. Buck moaned. Eddie snapped his head to his right, where Buck was sitting.

"This is _so good_ , Eddie." He honest-to-God moaned again. And Eddie blinked for a few times before saying, "God, have some manners, young man."

Buck smiled with his mouth full and continued eating. "Sorry, Eds. I'm just very hungry and Bobby didn't cook today. Hence, this." He gestured to his burger and fries.

Buck took a fry out and gestured towards Eddie's mouth, "Eat."

Eddie opened his mouth and ate.

Buck hummed as he smiled, "Want this?" He held up his burger, but Eddie shook his head.

"You sure?" Buck looked at him playfully.

Eddie flashed him a smile, a guilty one, though, "No, I–uh...Thank you, Buck." Eddie was never a master at words. Far from it even. Buck wiped his mouth with the tissue. "No big deal. It feels nice hanging out with you too, you know. Besides the food and the beach."

Eddie glanced at his best friend, taking in his features as the other man gulped down the coke. Buck was beautiful. Even with the greasy lips, slightly messy hair, and those tired eyes. Those baby blues. His favourite baby blues, shining in the moonlight, looking vibrant and ghosty as ever.

Tonight, Eddie was wearing his heart on his sleeves.

Buck noticed that. He always had.

"Hey, Eddie. Wanna talk about what's bothering you?" Buck shuffled closer and turned his body to face Eddie. Full attention on him. Eddie did the same, right hand buried in the sand, left hand running through his hair before settling them on his thigh.

"I had flashbacks." He started.

Buck looked for Eddie's eyes, and held the gaze when he found them, "I saw you." It was a way of Buck helping Eddie through the talking. Buck needed to respond so Eddie knew Buck was listening.

Eddie closed his eyes, his chest tightened as the images flashed in his mind, "I could've done better, but I was never good enough, Buck." His voice was so quiet, eyebrows furrowed.

"Open your eyes, Edmundo. Let me see them," Buck softly said. Eddie did and he clinged onto those blue eyes while his lips wavered. Buck gently cupped his jaw, tracing his thumb on the cheekbone. Buck knew about it. Buck knew about the tragic incident that scarred his mind, but they were never like this. Never this close. Never this emotional.

"You've tried your best, Eddie. It was never your fault," he mumbles quietly, enough for Eddie to hear it. Buck made him want to believe that so bad.

Eddie leaned into the touch, closed his eyes, and Buck pulled him closer, resting Eddie's head under his chin as he wrapped his other arm around Eddie. Eddie was shaking at the thought of everything.

Eddie grabbed the front of Buck's LAFD hoodie and Buck ran his fingers through Eddie's hair.

Eddie shook even more, clutching the hoodie even harder until his knuckles went white.

Buck was there through it all. Buck stayed and held him until he calmed down. And Eddie was a mess. But Buck made the day, and the night better. He also didn't let go of Buck when he apologized, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. In the locker room."

Chuckles rumbled out of Buck, "It's fine, really. Besides, I like it when you call me Evan." Eddie pulled away as he groaned.

"Buck, I'm being serious."

Buck tilted his head to the side, "Okay. I mean, it's fair. You yelled, you apologized, I accept and we move forward. Isn't that great?" 

Eddie hummed in agreement. 

Then, there was silence.

But Eddie was extremely tired and that made him extremely vulnerable. Which made his feelings so messed up but somehow organized at the same time. The night chill immediately spooked both of them for a while. Eddie looked up at Buck, eyes analysing something Buck didn't dare asking. Their hearts thundered as Eddie clenched and unclenched his jaw before looking back up those eyes. This might be it. He couldn't be wrong. He won't be wrong.

Buck loved him too. He had too. All those smiles, those touches, those soothing words. They were the ones that were shaped specially for him. For Eddie.

"I didn't think I would be here."

Buck averted his sight towards Eddie, "Still can't believe it, I suppose?" 

Eddie shook his head, "I believe it but it's just... unpredictable." 

Buck asked, "And how would you predict it to be?"

Eddie threw his gaze to the sea, "Not here. At least, not with you." 

Buck gaped, "Wow! That hurts."

Eddie backtracked, laughs escaped through his lips, "No. Not like that."

Buck raised an eyebrow.

Eddie continued, "I just didn't think you would be here."

Buck nodded, nonchalant as he said, "Why wouldn't I be? It's liberating. Being here with you."

Eddie looked at him. Buck stared back, almost as if he was anticipating and challenging. Wanting.

"Evan." He whispered. Buck was alarmed, his mind on a rollercoaster but physically, he got himself together.

"Yes, Eddie."

Eddie was lost.

Eddie moved closer again.

Eddie inhaled and let out a long, content sigh and Buck almost whimpered. So, he didn't say a word. Just gazed into those cloudy, mocha eyes. Eddie's eyes dropped onto Buck's dry lips, and roamed Buck's eyes for any discomfort or rejection. His head had a storm of its own. His sense was tingling as he leaned forward, closing his eyes and pressed their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away. Buck was closing his eyes too and had chased after Eddie's lips when he pulled away from the kiss. Buck missed it already.

"Kiss me again, Eddie."

Eddie obeyed. Cradling Buck's face into his shaking hands and Buck's hands slotted against his, chasing for their lost kisses. Buck could cry. He wanted this for so long. It got to the point where he was yearning so hard he couldn't sleep for nights thinking about the possibilities of him admitting his feelings. But he had always brushed it off. He convinced himself that he was just lonely and horny.

But, God, he loved Eddie like he never been in love with anyone before.

He wanted nothing but happiness for this man, so he repressed his feelings. His loneliness. He can't lose what he had with Eddie just to fill the hole in his heart.

Buck somehow got on top of Eddie and was straddling him as he kissed Eddie back with so much force. So much emotions. Eddie's hands gripped his waist, grounding Buck where he should be, licking and biting on the beautiful lips of Evan Buckley.

"Tell me you want this too, Eddie." Buck suddenly pulled away, his face concerned. Eddie smiled up bright, lips glistening underneath the moonlight, as he cupped Buck's face, a thumb resting on the lips.

"I've always wanted you, Evan."

Buck kissed the thumb.

He was happy. Eddie was happy. And the moon witnessed it all.

–

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my lovelies!  
> thanks to aki bcos encouraging me to post this 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
